Mon ange
by dragonia malefoy
Summary: Un "ange" qui ne sais pas qu'il l'est, un autre qui le devient mais le regrette. Un one shot triste? peut etre... Et j'aime les reviews XD !


Mon ange

Mon ange, c'est un homme, un vrai ! Il est grand, musclé, et possède des yeux bleu, ainsi que des cheveux blond.

Il a de grands pieds, de longues jambes athlétiques, un cul à damner un saint, des abdos à en tomber par terre, une carrure magnifique et une put*n de belle gueule !

C'est mon ange. Mais il ne le sais pas. Pour lui je suis quelqu'un sans intérêt, qu'il ne voit pas, ou alors qui a pitié de moi quand il croise mon regard. Ce n'est pas de sa faute après tout. Je n'ai pas une grande taille, j'ai une carrure maladive, je suis d'un blanc mortel, et je ne ne participe à aucun sport.

Je crois que le fait qu'il soit riche, et connu de tous à une incidence sur ma vie, et sur celle du lycée. Dès qu'il est arrivé dans notre petite ville, il a suscité tout les regards, y compris le mien. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il m'avait tapé dans l'œil, d'habitude je ne m'intéressais pas à ce genre de personne qui se croit meilleur parce qu'il est sportif, et qu'il est né dans un milieu aisé.

Puis finalement les sentiments sont arrivés, moi qui était hétéro, je me retrouve à douter d'être bi. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes avant son arrivée, avec mon père qui s'est barré avec sa pouffiasse de blonde, et ma soeur qui m'emmerde à longueur de journée.

Elle n'y peut rien, que je sois touché d'aplasie. C'est à dire que j'ai un manque de globule dans le sang. Mais personne au lycée n'est au courant, je ne veux pas de leur pitié, et de leur hypocrisie.

Je pense que tout à dérapé le jour ou j'ai dû être emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital, quand on m'a demandé pourquoi, j'ai dit que s'était un malaise. Mais quand il m'a regardé dans les yeux, que j'y ai vu de la pitié, et que j'ai compris qu'il n'y croyait pas, j'ai eu un soudain élan de respect qui fut très fugace, et remplacé par l'agacement. J'ai réussi à tromper le monde entier sauf lui. Ce doit être à ce moment là que mes sentiments ont commencés à changer à son égard. J'ai commencé par l'observer, puis à mémoriser ses manies, quand il mordille un stylo, qu'il regarde dehors et soupire...

Et à ce moment là, j'ai remarqué que mon état empirait. J'étais de plus en plus malade. Mais je ne l'ai dit à personne. Pas même à mon adorable mère, qui me traite encore comme son bébé, puisque je suis continuellement malade. Je ne veux pas lui causer encore plus de soucis.

Ce matin, j'ai eu du mal à me lever. Mais je suis allé à l'école comme s'il n'y avait rien. Comme aujourd'hui on avait deux heures de permanences et que j'habite loin du lycée, je ne suis pas rentré. La journée était très belle. Ensoleillée, chaude, avec un petit souffle de vent qui rendait cette journée pleine de quiétude, parfaite. Je suis donc sortit m'étendre sur la belle pelouse verte, sous le regard des autres y compris le sien. Ça devait paraître étrange puisque je ne sortais jamais comme cela. Je me suis allongé sur l'herbe verte et tendre, en « étoile » c'est à dire les jambes et les bras écartés. Et j'ai profité du soleil. Mais je me suis endormi. Le problème, enfin pas le mien, c'est que je ne me suis pas réveillé. Il est arrivé pour me ramener, mais comme je ne bougeais pas, il m'a alors bousculé, et je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Il a appelé d'autres personnes, leur à dit d'aller chercher quelqu'un. Puis à commencé à parler.

-Pourquoi n'as tu prévenu personne? Peut être aurait pu-t-on t'aider, tu es trop jeune pour t'en aller.

Des larmes ont commencés à perler de ses magnifiques océans.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te connaître... Mais je t'observais, et je voulais tellement me rapprocher de toi. Toi, tu mettais de la distance avec tout le monde, et je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Peut être ne voulais-je pas me brusquer moi même non plus. Mais j'avais un peu peur de n'être aimé que parce que je suis ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me dévoiler. Alors je vais le faire aujourd'hui, je vais avouer au monde entier que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi, et que j'aurais voulu pouvoir te dire que je t'aime.

Des professeurs ainsi que la proviseur sont arrivés, ils ont emmené mon corps à l'infirmerie et ont appelé ma mère. Ma petite maman que j'adorais tant, et pour qui j'éprouvais le plus grand des amours d'un fils à sa mère. Elle s'est effondrée, et n'a pu parler. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, elle ne fit que pleurer, même pour les trois prochains mois.

Moi qui appelais Drago Malefoy, mon ange, j'étais à l'instant moi même un ange, avec des ailes carmin, qui observais sa famille en deuil, et son ange dépérir. Moi Harry Potter, j'étais mort, et je me rendais compte que je n'aurais pas dû garder ma douleur pour moi. Ainsi je n'aurais pas eu les ailes rouges, celle qui disent que l'on a pas vécu son amour dans sa vie antérieur. Et je pleurais pour ma mère et pour lui, de les avoir abandonnés, à leur sort sur cette terre hostile qui n'avait pas voulu de moi en me rendant malade.

Ces perles de sang qui coulaient de mes yeux, pour tous ce que je me reprochais.

Sachez juste une chose : je vous aime.

Par une dernière touche de magie, sur notre mère la terre, une inscription, très fine et gracieuse s'inscrivit sur la pierre tombale: Petite maman, Dray, à tout jamais dans mon coeur.

Voilà, la fin, est-ce un peu triste? Je pense que oui. Mais je ne sais pas si en lisant cette fic j'aurais pleuré ou non.


End file.
